


"Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi"

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot sort enfin de prison et dix ans se sont écoulés. Entre haine et sentiments, il tente de se reconstruire malgré le retour de son passé.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 6





	1. Une liberté retrouvée

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire la suite mais j'ai très envie d'aller au bout de cette fanfiction !

Le jour de sa sortie, il pleuvait finement. Les caméras et les micros des journalistes étaient tous tournés vers lui. C'était étrange de se retrouver sous les projecteurs après dix ans derrière les barreaux et il n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il était un peu intimidé. Oswald aurait préféré sortir discrètement, rentrer chez lui et profiter du confort qu'il avait abandonné pendant une décennie. Les flash des photographes l'aveuglèrent légèrement et lorsqu'il descendit les marches de l'escalier, le pas claudiquant quelquefois, il ne répondit qu'à une seule question des journalistes sur un ton très solennel :

« Monsieur Cobblepot, quelle est la première chose que vous ferez en homme libre ?  
-Je vais déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ma mère bien-aimée ».

Il s'engouffra immédiatement dans la voiture qui l'attendait et indiqua au chauffeur le manoir Van Dahl. Durant le trajet, il ne pensait qu'à ses parents, à son père dont il avait tant appris, à sa mère qui lui manquait tous les jours. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense pas à elle, sans vouloir la rendre fière. C'était raté, il était le gangster le plus puissant de Gotham mais aussi le plus recherché et il avait payé pour tous ses crimes. Peut-être qu'elle serait fière de lui maintenant qu'il était libre.  
Au loin, sa demeure semblait envahi de lierre et le jardin était ravagé. Le chauffeur ne prit même pas le peine de le déposer devant la porte de sa maison et le laissa face au portail rouillé, sur le trottoir. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il allait être traité à présent qu'il était libre ? Oswald poussa le portail qui l'accueillit en grinçant et remonta l'allée en pierres jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. En pénétrant chez lui pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il remarqua tout de suite l'odeur de renfermée qui régnait dans toutes les pièces. Les meubles étaient tous recouverts d'une couche de poussière et lorsqu'il passa son index sur la table de la salle à manger, de fines particules se déposèrent dessus. Finalement, la première chose qu'il allait faire c'était de rappeler les domestiques. Il avait fait placer son manoir sous surveillance pour éviter les éventuelles dégradations et les cambriolages. Cependant, cet endroit était resté figé dans le temps. Rien n'avait bougé, rien n'avait changé. C'était comme si tout était intacts, excepté le jardin qui était dans un piteux état.  
En regardant attentivement le salon, il remarqua un cadre masqué par un léger tissu. Intrigué, il s'empressa de le découvrir. Son cœur s'emballa dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du tableau qu'il avait commandé lors de sa campagne électorale. Mais ce qui lui coupa le souffle n'était pas le tableau en lui-même mais la présence d'une personne qu'il connaissait très bien dans l'arrière-fond. En effet, à l'époque Oswald avait ordonné au peintre d'ajouter son chef de cabinet, Edward Nygma. Oswald eut une petite moue en observant le tableau mais il se ressaisit en passant un coup de fil.

« Viens, je suis rentré, dit-il simplement.  
-Da ».

En attendant son arrivée, Oswald se demandait ce qu'il allait faire par rapport à Edward. Il avait eu dix ans pour y réfléchir mais il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question. Quelle était la meilleure chose à faire ? L'ignorer ? L'aider ? Le détruire encore plus ? Oswald n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas comment reprendre contact avec cet homme et pourtant tout lui rappelait les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le tableau, le canapé près de la cheminée, les instants où ils avaient vécu ensemble...  
La sonnette qui retentit le fit sortir de ses pensées et il accueillit Olga, sa domestique. Il aimait bien lui parler même si il ne comprenait pas tout parfois. Oh il se souvenait des heures passées à lui demander conseils sur ses sentiments amoureux. Heureusement pour lui, c'était fini cette époque niaise où son cœur battait pour un certain scientifique à lunettes. Il était sûr de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui maintenant, tout cela était oublié, enfoui au plus profond de lui.

« Je sors et je veux que cet endroit brille à mon retour alors tu ferais mieux d'appeler du renfort ».

Elle acquiesça simplement et se mit au travail tout en recevant au fur et à mesure de la journée d'autres domestiques et agents d'entretien. Grâce au service de surveillance, la maison était surtout sale et chaque objet passa sous le plumeau. Il faudra compter tout un long et interminable après-midi pour que sa demeure retrouve sa splendeur d'antan. Pendant ce temps, Oswald tâcha de rapatrier certaines affaires chez lui, de faire le tour des boutiques pour se rhabiller aussi. Il était d'abord passé à la banque pour débloquer son compte et se fit plaisir en terme de vêtements. Oswald avait assisté à sa métamorphose au fil des ans et bien qu'il en fut complexé, il faisait semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il était toujours élégant et raffiné alors que le monde dans lequel il vivait avait bien changé.  
En effet, il n'était plus le Roi de Gotham. La ville était maintenant gouvernée par le chevalier noir et les anciens gang avaient du mal à survivre. Seules certaines mafias résistaient encore et le club des Sirens était toujours ouvert. Oswald se dit qu'il était temps de revoir Barbara. En vérité, cela ne faisait que cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu car elle lui avait rendu visite en prison. Il se souvenait très bien de ce moment et sur le coup, il n'y avait pas cru. Leur échange avait été assez froid. En même temps, il avait tué Tabitha... Mais Barbara désirait avancer, se reconstruire et devenir la meilleure version d'elle-même. Ils avaient donc à peu près enterré la hache de guerre et avant de partir, elle lui avait suggéré de passer la voir à sa sortie de prison. C'était chose faite à présent alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait planté là devant son club sans oser entrer ?  
Soudain, une petite fille rentra comme si elle connaissait déjà parfaitement les lieux. Il la suivit discrètement mais elle le remarqua rapidement. Elle avait l'œil vif et sa posture lui rappela étrangement celle de Jim Gordon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Maman dit qu'elle attend quelqu'un aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Oswald ! clama la voix de Barbara du haut de l'escalier. Je t'attendais. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié mon club.  
-Ça a bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Je pourrais presque le trouver charmant, répondit-il cyniquement.  
-Voyons, ça a tout d'un lieu respectable. Viens ici, Barbara-Lee » ajouta-t-elle.

La jeune fille monta l'escalier à toute vitesse et embrassa sa mère. Elle passa derrière elle et n'osa pas regarder Oswald.

« Dis bonjour, lui chuchota-t-elle.  
-Bonjour..., lâcha-t-elle en croisant les bras. Maman dit que je dois me méfier des inconnus.  
-Tout va bien, je le connais. Enfin, tu as raison de te méfier de lui, se moqua Barbara.  
-Je peux vous entendre vous savez, renchérit-il.  
-Va jouer dans mon bureau, je ne serai pas longue » dit-elle à sa fille.

Barbara-Lee disparut dans son bureau et l'atmosphère devint plus pesante. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir au bar et elle lui servit un whisky. Ils trinquèrent en silence et demeurèrent ainsi pendant un moment. 

« C'est ta fille ? déclara finalement Oswald. Elle a bien grandi.  
-Oui, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, elle tenait dans mes bras. Alors, ça fait quoi de goûter à la liberté ?  
-C'est tout récent, je ne sais pas quoi en penser pour l'instant. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire en sortant mais tout est encore flou. J'ai tellement de choses à régler »

Il soupira et but une autre gorgée de whisky avant de reprendre :

« Je ne suis plus le Roi de Gotham, c'est fini... Avec la baisse de criminalité, je ne peux plus compter sur ça. Il me reste mon ancien club mais plus aucun gangs ne veut prendre de risques... Et... Et... Et je suis seul.  
-Seul ? Tu n'as pas tout perdu. Tu vas réussir à te relancer. Dix ans, le monde a bien changé mais ta sortie n'a pas laissé indifférent. Tout le monde en parle à la télé. Profite en.  
-Tu as raison, tu as raison... Comment as-tu fait pour abandonner tout ça ? Tout l'excitation du crime, d'une vie d'illégalité. Comment as-tu réussi à laisser tout ça derrière toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.  
-Ozzie, commença-t-elle, ma vie est toujours formidable. Ce serait facile de te dire que c'est grâce à ma fille mais c'est la vérité. Jim aurait pu me l'enlever et elle aurait grandi dans quoi ? Papa le flic et maman en prison ? Les coups de feu ? Non... Maintenant je vis honnêtement et tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est reposant.  
-J'avais un enfant aussi mais il est trop loin. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix, quinze ans peut-être... Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, je l'ai éloigné de Gotham pour son bien je suppose ».

D'un coup, ils furent interrompus par Jim Gordon. Oswald se retint de rire et failli craquer en croisant le regard de Barbara. En effet, Jim arborait une horrible moustache sous le nez. Immédiatement, Barbara-Lee surgit, dévala l'escalier et sauta dans les bras de son père.

« Regarde papa, maman est avec quelqu'un. Tu le connais ?  
-Ouais, je le connais, répondit-il en soufflant un peu. Enfin libre ?  
-Jim, commença Oswald, comment vas-tu ? Comme ça fait du bien de te revoir après m'avoir jeté en prison.  
-Tu étais un criminel, j'ai juste fait mon boulot. Tiens toi à carreaux maintenant. Tu l'accueilles ici ? lança-t-il à Barbara.  
-Pas d'inquiétudes, je gère, dit-elle en embrassant sa fille. Sois sage, mon trésor ».

Suite à cela, Oswald tritura les pans de sa veste et mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il hésita à lui poser cette question, à lui demander ça mais cela le démangeait trop. Si il était venu ici, c'était bien pour ça. 

« As-tu des nouvelles de lui ? lança-t-il.  
-Qui ?  
-Edward, marmonna-t-il.  
-Edward qui ?  
-Edward Nygma, s'agaça-t-il.  
-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en souriant. Il serait un patient modèle depuis dix ans, il s'en sort bien je crois. Un peu fou comme d'habitude.  
-Tu l'as vu ?  
-Non.  
-Il va sortir un jour ?  
-Non, il est interné à vie ».

Oswald serra fort ses poings en entendant cela. Il devait trouver un moyen de le faire sortir, il méritait bien ça quand même. Ils avaient été enfermés en même temps et devaient sortir ensemble. Mais Oswald n'avait plus la puissance pour obtenir sa libération. Il n'était plus craint, seulement respecté. Il avait un plan.

« Barbara, reprit-il, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il doit sortir.  
-Comment veux-tu que je t'aide là-dedans ? C'est fini les sales histoires.  
-Il te suffit juste de convaincre Jim, tu peux le faire.  
-Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? « Salut Jim, peux-tu relâcher ce fou s'il te plaît ? » Absolument pas !  
-Allez ! Tu n'as pas envie de revivre ce frisson ? Je te le demande comme une faveur.  
-Et pourquoi je te devrais une faveur ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.  
-Et bien, je voulais garder ça encore un peu pour moi mais je compte quand même rouvrir mon club et ça va faire du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Tout le monde va oublier le tien, tu vas devoir mettre la clef sous la porte... Ou bien ?  
-Ou bien quoi ?  
-Ou bien on peut s'associer et s'enrichir encore plus, dominer le monde de la nuit et je t'assure que ce lieu prospérera ».

Barbara resta bouche-bée. Elle refusait de faire affaire avec lui, elle avait bien retenu la leçon. Mais les prédictions d'Oswald s'étaient toujours révélées être vraies et elle ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre son club.

« On a un marché ? reprit-il en lui tendant sa main.  
-Ça marche, accepta-t-elle à contre cœur en lui serrant la main. Je te préviens, pas de manigances.  
-Bien sûr ma chère ».

Il prit ensuite congé d'elle, fier de son plan. Il passa ensuite quelques coups de téléphone à d'anciens gangs et s'entoura rapidement de fidèles. En vérité, il ne pensait qu'à une chose depuis ce matin. Il avait une terrible envie, grotesque envie de se rendre à Arkham. Il hésitait. Il hésitait beaucoup mais il ne céda pas aujourd'hui. En rentrant chez lui, avec un chauffeur privé cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus agréable, il redécouvrit la pureté et la grandeur de son manoir. Tout était propre, rayonnant.  
Oswald passa donc les prochains jours à profiter de son confort, à se reposer, à oublier la prison. Ça avait été dur. Dur mais supportable. Il avait plutôt été respecté à Blackgate mais sa liberté lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il était tout le temps surveillé, sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heurs sur vingt-quatre et maintenant, il retrouvait le calme et la sérénité de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans se sentir observé. Ce soir-là, Oswald se coucha tôt. Il redécouvrit sa propre vie, sa seule compagnie et il versa quelques larmes de joie. Au même moment, juste avant de s'endormir, il murmura un prénom. C'était à peine audible, ça sonnait comme un écho très lointain au fond de lui et pourtant, il le prononça :

« Edward... ».


	2. Une simple visite

Il y était. Oswald se trouvait devant le grand portail de l'asile mais il n'arrêtait pas de faire demi-tour puis de revenir. D'un côté, il avait envie d'entrer mais de l'autre, il se souvenait des séances de torture lorsqu'il y avait été interné. Puis, il se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà fait sortir de cet endroit alors il allait le faire encore une fois. Il le ferait sortir mille fois si c'était nécessaire. Oswald s'aventura finalement dans ce lieu hanté de mauvais souvenirs et rassembla son courage pour paraître sûr de lui. Il n'allait rendre qu'une simple visite après tout alors pourquoi était-il aussi stressé ?  
Il se racla la gorge en arrivant à l'accueil et du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour avoir une réponse. Cet endroit était déplorable et son personnel encore plus. Il observa des moisissures aux coins des murs et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Vous voulez quoi ? lâcha la standardiste d'une voix monotone en mâchant grossièrement un chewing-gum par dessus un magazine.  
-J'aimerais rendre visit...  
-Les visites commencent dans vingts minutes » le coupa-t-elle en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Oswald respira un grand coup malgré la saleté de ce lieu mais il devait rester calme. Il patienta donc en époussetant la vieille chaise et prit son mal en patience. Cependant, les minutes passaient trop rapidement selon lui et il fut transpercé par un tas de questions. Il se demandait si il avait changé en dix ans, si il le reconnaîtrait, si il voulait le revoir, si il l'appréciait encore. Toutes ces questions l'avaient fait tourner en rond pendant une semaine et il avait succombé en venant ici. À mesure que l'aiguille de l'horloge avançait, Oswald reprit des mauvaises habitudes en se rongeant les ongles, sa jambe valide tapotant frénétiquement. Il s'attendait à ce que la standardiste le rappelle lorsque les vingts minutes furent écoulées mais il semblait que moins elle avait de boulot, plus elle se portait mieux. Cette fois, il appuya sur la petite sonnette d'accueil pour la réveiller de ses rêveries.

« J'aimerais rendre visite à Edward Nygma, répéta-t-il.  
-Nygma ? pouffa-t-elle. Bizarre, personne n'a demandé à le voir en dix ans ».

Elle lui passa ensuite un badge de visiteur et lui indiqua la salle de visite. Il aurait préféré en avoir une privée pour leur retrouvaille. Mais après tous ces casse-têtes pour trouver le courage de venir ici, de traverser ces murs anciens, la salle de visite était vide. Bien sûr, il était le premier. Personne ne se précipitait pour rendre visite aux fous, quoiqu'il n'aimait pas les nommer ainsi. Oswald patienta encore un peu, se demandant comment Ed allait recevoir sa visite. Serait-il enchanté de le revoir ? Ou bien tentera-t-il de la tuer ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les gardes au seuil de la porte et fut soulagé.  
Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il était dos à la porte et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, il n'osa pas se retourner, le regarder. Il regretta immédiatement d'être venu. Derrière lui, la première chose qu'il entendit fut un tout petit rire. Oswald eut l'impression d'être pris au piège, d'être enfermé à nouveau. Dix ans et il se décomposait toujours quand il était en présence de lui. Il avait cette emprise, il le savait et il en profitait. Mais en le voyant enfin, en posant les yeux sur lui pour la première fois en dix ans, Oswald retrouva toute sa confiance. Edward portait cette indémodable tenue rayée mais elle n'avait pas été changé depuis une décennie et son visage, son visage... Il était toujours lui mais métamorphosé. Oswald aussi avait changé mais pas autant. Il avait pris de l'âge, de l'embonpoint et la vie n'avait fait que passer sur lui comme tout être humain. Mais là, l'asile l'avait transformé. Edward s'assit en face de lui, ses longs doigts tapotant déjà sur la table. Le garde attacha ses menottes dessus et regagna son poste de surveillance à l'entrée de la salle. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls mais Oswald ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais au même moment, Edward l'arrêta :

« Tu as attendu une semaine pour venir me voir. C'était la semaine la plus longue depuis dix ans, dit-il cyniquement. Que veux-tu ?  
-Je veux te faire sortir d'ici, murmura-t-il.  
-Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il hautainement.  
-Parce que je l'ai déjà fait et tu sais que tu resteras ici à vie sans moi.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'évader.  
-Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là depuis dix ans ? Tu es bien logé, bien nourri ? Je ne crois pas. Sois réaliste, Edward ».

Edward soupira et croisa les jambes. Il l'observa un instant, plongea son regard dans cet œil qu'il avait perdu pour lui. Sa pupille était constamment dilatée et son iris s'était teinté de bleu. C'était plutôt intriguant, irritant aussi car il s'était sacrifié pour lui et Edward était encore confus sur cela. Quant à Oswald, il détailla son visage marqué par la folie et par l'isolement. Ses lunettes étaient cassées et inchangées depuis des années, sa peau était terne et ses cheveux dévalaient de son crâne telle une cascade de boucles abimées. Il sortait souvent sa langue aussi, la pinçait parfois entre ses dents ou ses lèvres et Oswald connaissait très bien ce petit geste. De temps en temps, il semblait s'agiter et pris de spasmes. 

« Alors, reprit-il enfin, comment vas-tu me faire sortir d'ici hein ? Je suis curieux.  
-Et bien, il s'avère que j'ai toujours du pouvoir en fin de compte, répondit-il sans trop en dévoiler.  
-Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi secret avec moi ?  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais tu devrais commencer à ranger tes affaires, enfin ce qu'il en reste. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher, expliqua-t-il simplement.  
-Tu penses que tu peux me traiter comme bon te semble ? Que je dois te suivre partout où tu iras ? répliqua-t-il.  
-Je te laisse le choix. Soit tu restes ici à croupir jusqu'à ta mort, soit tu viens avec moi. Le choix est vite fait, non ? ».

Edward se tût et mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui mais il refusait de lui donner aussi facilement. Il voulait s'assurer de certaines choses avant, redécouvrir cet homme en face de lui. 

« Ok, mais tu viens me chercher » conclut-il.

Oswald lui sourit et s'appuya sur la table pour se relever. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et lui souhaita ironiquement une bonne dernière semaine avant de s'en aller. Pendant cette déclaration, Edward pu l'admirer de plus près. Ses tâches de rousseur, son nez pointu contre lequel il aurait voulu déposer son propre visage et ce cou qui n'appelait que ses mains. Il le regarda partir et ressentit quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Edward ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ces retrouvailles. Il était ravi de voir qu'Oswald ne l'avait pas totalement oublié et qu'il semblait encore tenir à lui d'une certaine façon mais il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Il préférait se mentir à lui-même plutôt que d'avouer la vérité sur ces dix dernières années.

Le Pingouin se précipita en dehors de l'asile, marchant vite, boitillant mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste sortir. Il manquait d'air, de clairvoyance, de lucidité. De tout, il lui avait manqué. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Une décennie d'acceptation, de cœur brisé, de sentiments refoulés, oubliés, enterrés, cachés et en l'espace d'une seule visite, Oswald remettait tout en question. Fichu Riddler! Il se détestait d'être aussi faible dans ces moments-là. Bien qu'il ait appris à aimer ses émotions, il ne voulait plus ressentir celles-là. Il avait l'impression de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Selina n'en revenait pas. Son amie de toujours, celle qui l'avait pris sous son aile et avec qui elle avait tellement combattue venait de faire un marché avec cet affreux oiseau de malheur ! Elle était entrée en trombe dans son bureau, hors d'elle. 

« Tu es folle ! Tu sais très bien de quoi il est capable ! Il ne faut jamais lui faire confiance. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il nous a fait.  
-Je sais ce que je fais, répondit simplement Barbara.  
-Pourquoi ? Dis moi. Il te fait chanter, c'est ça ?  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua-t-elle en signant des papiers.  
-Tu veux que je lui règle son compte ? Que je le cambriole ?  
-Selina. Je sais que tu es révoltée contre lui, que tu le détestes et je lui en veux toujours. Je n'ai pas oublié, au contraire. Mais les actes ont des conséquences.  
-Dis moi ce qu'il t'a dit, demanda-t-elle, déterminée.  
-Il m'a dit qu'il ferait fermer mon club si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Tu es contente maintenant ?  
-Pourquoi ferait-il fermer ton club ? Il sort de prison et il veut tout de suite semer la pagaille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te demande en échange ? insista-t-elle.  
-Libérer Nygma, affirma-t-elle. Il ne veut que ça.  
-Woaw. Il a vraiment un problème avec lui. Dix ans et toujours pas passé au dessus de ça ? Ces deux-là, je n'ai pas intérêt à les recroiser.  
-Tu as sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter. Apporte moi ça » dit-elle en lui désignant une pochette de documents.

Selina resta encore un peu avec elle et elles parlèrent des derniers ragots en ville. Malgré les années passées, Barbara était toujours la reine de l'information. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir tout savoir, c'était une obsession chez elle. Et même si collaborer avec Oswald, ça voulait dire prendre des risques, elle le faisait quand même car elle savait qu'elle pourrait en tirer beaucoup de choses. Elle avait bien vu qu'Oswald était uniquement venu pour lui parler d'Edward et ça ne l'étonnait pas. Déjà à l'époque elle avait facilement démasqué son petit secret. Parfois, elle se remémorait leurs histoires et elle se disait que c'était très loin derrière elle. Cependant, ça semblait toujours d'actualité pour Oswald. 

« Tu penses qu'eux deux...? reprit Selina.  
-Quoi ? Oh non ! Enfin, avec Oswald il faut s'attendre à beaucoup de surprise. C'était déjà tellement étrange à l'époque, je n'ai jamais su dire si Edward ressentait quelque chose pour lui ou s'il jouait.  
-Tu veux mon avis ? On n'en sait pas grand chose et je pense qu'ils nous ont caché beaucoup de choses. Tu te souviens de la bataille ? Ils étaient collés ensemble. Il a perdu son œil pour cet imbécile ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux.  
-Ça t'intéresse beaucoup leur petite amourette. Qu'en est-il de toi ? lança Barbara.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie, répliqua-t-elle audacieusement.  
-Et Bruce ? Il serait de retour en ville à ce qu'il paraît, titilla-t-elle.  
-Je sais, je l'ai senti m'observer. Vraiment pas discret. Qu'il vienne me parler en face si c'est un homme. Toujours à se servir de son majordome celui-là.  
-Tu sembles très remontée contre lui. Ça ne te ferait pas plaisir de le revoir ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je ne te dirai rien à propos de ça » dit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. 

Barbara eut un petit rire en s'imaginant les retrouvailles de ces deux-là. Selina lui crierait sûrement dessus et il se ferait pardonner avec l'une des ses fameuses excuses larmoyantes. Enfin bref, elle avait un coup de fil à passer à Jim pour cette _faveur_.


	3. Huis clos

L'air était frais. Ça sentait le matin et les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient le bout de leur nez. Il avait plut la veille alors on pouvait encore ressentir une légère humidité et marcher dans quelques flaques d'eau. Mais Edward ne voulait pas abîmer son nouveau pantalon. Il n'en avait pas porté de neuf depuis dix ans et la sensation du coton sur ses jambes le faisait renaître. Il aurait voulu s'emmitoufler dans un nuage de coton et attendre que la journée passe. Son certificat de sainteté en mains, le second, il se trouvait de l'autre côté du portail d'Arkham. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux vieux bâtiments en briques et fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un bruit de pneus crissants. Oswald était au volant et Edward aurait préféré rentrer à pied. Il freinait mal, passait les vitesses sans aucune fluidité et prenait les virages rapidement. Mais il se décida à monter dans la voiture noire après avoir rangé sa valise dans le coffre. Edward s'installa à côté de lui et ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il fixait toujours l'asile, immortalisant pour toujours ce lieu sur sa rétine. « Adieu asile de tous mes maux, adieu asile de tous mes cauchemars, adieu asile de toutes mes peines » pensa-t-il en collant son front contre la vitre. Il fit de la buée dessus et dessina un petit sourire avant de l'effacer avec la manche de son pull. Oswald démarra sans un mot, il savait que son _ami_ se sentait mal.   
Pendant tout le trajet, qui ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes, ils restèrent silencieux. Edward semblait fatigué, amaigri. Oswald n'avait pas remarqué ça la dernière fois, ses vêtements l'avaient plutôt bien caché. Il essayait de conduire calmement, de l'amener en sécurité. Il avait longtemps réfléchit à ça. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de héberger chez lui encore une fois ? Clairement pas non et pourtant il le voulait. Mais il se disait qu'Edward voulait sûrement retrouver une forme d'indépendance pour le moment.

« J'ai retrouvé ton ancien appartement mais l'immeuble a brûlé, déclara Oswald. Alors je t'ai trouvé une chambre d'hôtel pour l'instant. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être pas mal pour commencer.  
-Mmh.  
-Tu verras, c'est plutôt sobre et discret. Ils ont une petite salle de sport je crois, ajouta-t-il.   
-Mmh.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de me rembourser. Avec toi, je ne compte pas, tu le sais. Mais tu devras retrouver un travail et ce sera compliqué. Je connais quelques personnes qui seront intéressés.   
-Mmh.  
-Ce serait ironique si tu travaillais pour Wayne. Mais sa branche scientifique aurait bien besoin de toi. Ils sont à la pointe de la technologie mais ils commencent à être à court d'idée. En même temps, Bruce est de retour depuis peu de temps mais il reste planqué ».

Edward soupira et ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit en même temps la vitre de la voiture en sentant des nausées le prendre. Ça l'apaisa. Il s'en fichait de ce qu'Oswald lui racontait. Il voulait juste sentir le vent froid sur sa peau, sentir ses poils se hérisser, sentir l'odeur si familière de Gotham qui envahirent ses narines. Ses cheveux emmêlés flottaient doucement sur son visage et il observa son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Ça faisait longtemps qu' _il_ ne l'avait pas vu. Il était misérable mais étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'Oswald le voit dans cet état. Il voulait juste se laisser bercer par sa conduite, douce cette fois.

« On y est » dit Oswald.

La chambre était correctement aménagée, une petite cuisine, un canapé, une salle de bain et un lit. Tout était en place pour vivre un temps ici. Le premier réflexe d'Edward fut de fermer les rideaux de toutes les fenêtres. Il avait encore trop peur d'être vu, d'être arrêté malgré son certificat. Puis, il but un grand verre d'eau fraîche. À Arkham, l'eau n'était pas très bonne. Il en but un deuxième, laissant tomber des gouttes sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Oswald observa cette petite scène sans rien dire, il se demandait si il devait rester encore un peu avec lui.

« Je ne veux pas travailler pour Wayne, annonça-t-il enfin.  
-Que vas-tu faire alors ? Retourner au GCPD ? Ils ne voudront jamais de toi.  
-Non, mais je pourrais très bien m'en sortir avec toi, répondit Edward.  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ?   
-Ton club. Tu as besoin d'associés et je sais très bien comment faire la fête. Ça fait dix ans que j'anime un asile.  
-Es-tu sûr de vouloir travailler pour moi ? demanda-t-il. La dernière fois, ce n'était pas une réussite.   
-Il n'y a pas de sosie de mon ex cette fois, dit-il sarcastiquement.  
-Et bien, je ne vois pas d'opposition alors ».

Oswald parlait avec une voix basse, un peu douce car les paroles d'Edward l'animait profondément. Il ne savait pas où se mettre dans cette petite chambre alors que chez lui, au manoir, il prenait toute la place facilement. Là, il se sentait aspiré par Edward. Enfermé avec lui, ça aurait été la meilleure des tortures. Edward attacha ses cheveux en petit chignon derrière la tête et enleva ses lunettes. Il semblait nostalgique, morose. Oswald se rapprocha de lui, admirant de plus près son visage et il posa sa paume sur sa joue. Il ne refusa pas ce geste de tendresse mais il put l'entendre avaler difficilement sa salive.

« Mon cher, que t'est-il arrivé pendant ces dix dernières années...? chuchota Oswald en caressant sa joue.  
-Une longue traversée du désert, aucune lumière, rien, lâcha-t-il faiblement. Des voix de partout, incessantes et meurtries. Des cauchemars toutes les nuits, des...   
-Que t-on t-il fait ? demanda-t-il en pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur le lit.  
-Rien, j'étais juste seul. Complètement seul. Personne n'est venu me voir, je ne manquais à personne. Et la seule personne que je voulais voir était en prison, avoua-t-il en serrant fort la main d'Oswald qui était toujours sur sa joue.  
-Oh Edward... Je suis là maintenant...  
-Tu as attendu une semaine après ta sortie pour venir me voir. Pourquoi ? le coupa-t-il.  
-Je... J'avais des choses à régler et puis... Et puis ça fait dix ans, Ed. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais me revoir, si tu voulais me tuer. Je ne savais pas où on était notre relation.  
-Notre relation ? Tu as perdu un œil pour moi. Je crois que c'est plutôt clair ».

Oswald passa sa main dans ses cheveux et défit son chignon. Ils étaient pleins de nœud et plutôt sec. Il entortilla une boucle autour de son index et ne put s'empêcher de masser légèrement sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Edward se sentit apaisé. Les nuits à Arkham étaient rythmées par l'angoisse de se faire tabasser alors dans cette chambre, il était en sécurité. 

« Viens, je vais arranger ça » annonça Oswald. 

Il installa une chaise devant le lavabo de la salle de bain et le remplit l'eau d'eau. Edward se laissa guider, trop vulnérable pour garder sa fierté. Il le laissa baigner sa chevelure dans l'eau, les laver doucement, frotter sur toute sa tête ses cheveux cassants. C'était tellement agréable alors il se laissa aller, fermant les yeux et s'abandonnant à une confiance totale. Sa gorge était totalement exposée, Oswald aurait pu la trancher mais il tenait trop à lui pour ça. À la place, il massa ses tempes et sa nuque sous la chaleur de l'eau chaude. À Arkham, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'eau chaude. Il fallait avoir de la chance pour avoir de l'eau tiède mais la plupart du temps, l'eau était glacée. Alors, ça allait être comme ça entre eux ? Oswald rinça ses cheveux, il était très concentré sur sa tâche. Sa gorge était également offerte à Edward mais il ne faisait que la regarder, souhaitant la toucher et réaliser ses plus grands fantasmes. Il se sentait materné, au fond du trou aussi mais à cet instant, il retrouva espoir. Il allait s'en sortir, pas aujourd'hui mais il allait reprendre sa vie en mains. Oswald lui sécha délicatement les cheveux avec une serviette et il les peigna, les démêla enfin. Edward lui demanda de les lui couper un peu et ils rirent de cette situation. Oswald s'appliqua du mieux qu'il put en coupant ses pointes et en égalisant ses longueurs. Il commanda ensuite japonais, il fut un temps où c'était leur petit rituel. 

« Saké ? lui demanda Oswald.  
-Beaucoup ». 

Et le carnage commença. Edward but sans cesse, descendant les verres les uns après les autres. Oswald le suivait comme il put mais était plus modeste. Il se plaignait depuis une heure de sa vie, de sa solitude et d'Arkham. Chaque jour avait été le même, une routine insupportable pendant dix ans, un ennui permanent qui l'avait rongé. Ils échangèrent leur verre, l'un ouvrait la bouche et l'autre déversait en lui ce liquide chaud. Edward avait la bouche tremblante mais il avalait tout ce qu'Oswald lui donnait. Il le prenait sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune crainte car il le voulait aussi.   
Sa gorge le brûlait mais il s'en fichait car au moins, il ressentait quelque chose. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. À un moment, Edward s'allongea entièrement sur le lit, trop imbibé d'alcool pour ouvrir les yeux. Oswald n'était pas sobre mais pas trop alcoolisé non plus alors il lui retira ses chaussures. Ainsi, Edward n'était pas en mesure de faire grand chose mais Oswald tenait à le surveiller quand même. Il aurait voulu s'allonger à ses côtés, ne rien faire mais juste l'accompagner dans cette étape. Peut-être qu'il aurait osé tenter quelque chose mais pas dans cet état. Il se contenta juste de l'observer, de retrouver chaque détail de son visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Sans savoir pourquoi, Oswald s'assit sur lui, ses jambes entourant les hanches d'Edward. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et s'amusa à retracer le contour de ses pommettes. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. 

« Tu sais ce qui noir, blanc et rouge ? questionna-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.  
-Non, je-, répondit Oswald sans savoir où se mettre.  
-Un Pingouin qui rougit, déclara-t-il.   
-Oh... ».

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accroître le rougissement d'Oswald qui s'apprêtait à se relever. Néanmoins, Edward le maintenait par le bassin et l'obligea à rester assit sur lui. 

« Tu m'observes ? demanda Edward.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, mentit-il.  
-Dis moi la vérité, Oswald. Tu me veux toujours, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Arrête avec ça, lâche-moi !  
-Chut ».

Oswald respira vite. Il ne supportait pas d'être autant déstabilisé. Lui qui pensait avoir l'ascendant, il se retrouvait entièrement démuni dans ce genre de situation. C'était embarrassant et il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait mais actuellement, rien n'était clair dans la vie d'Edward et il ne voulait pas tout chambouler. En dix ans, Oswald avait eu le temps d'accepter qu'il ne serait jamais aimé par Edward. C'était un fait. Il pouvait vivre ainsi et ignorer cela. Mais lorsqu'Edward s'amusait avec ça, c'était tout de suite très dur de faire semblant. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'espoir car il savait que c'était inutile et que ça lui ferait trop mal. C'était comme si Edward allumait une bougie, qu'il s'en servait pour se réchauffer quand il en avait besoin puis qu'il soufflait dessus, éteignant toute lueur d'espoir en lui. Pourtant, Oswald ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aider, d'allumer tout seul cette flamme en le faisant sortir de l'asile, en lui trouvant un logement, en acceptant qu'il travaille pour lui. À chaque décision prise, il regrettait aussitôt car ça ne faisait que piquer encore plus.   
Edward le libéra de ses chaînes, enfin c'est ce qu'il crut car à peine fut-il debout que celui-ci le plaqua contre le mur. Edward tenait fermement les poignets d'Oswald au-dessus de lui et l'immobilisa de cette manière. Il ne fuirait pas. 

« Tu _lui_ as manqué, annonça Edward.  
-Riddler ? prononça-t-il avec le plus d'assurance possible.   
-Tu as été son obsession pendant toute une décennie et maintenant, _il_ te tient enfin, dit-il en reniflant son cou. Tu es à lui, tu l'as libéré. _Il_ veut te remercier  
-Et bien, il pourrait me lâcher pour commencer. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Non, _il_ sait ce que tu veux » dit-il à voix basse.

Ils étaient incroyablement proches. Tellement proches qu'ils se touchaient quand leur respiration soulevait leur torse. Edward frotta doucement son nez contre son cou, s'imprégnant de son parfum. Il sortit aussi le bout de sa langue et lécha sa carotide. Oswald déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas si il avait peur ou si il était enjoué de cette situation. Mais dans tous les cas, il était paralysé. La salive d'Edward sur sa peau chauffait la sienne et celui-ci colla son front contre le sien.

« Edward, s'il te plaît... Lâche-moi.   
-Je ne veux pas.  
-Je dois y aller, laisse moi partir, murmura-t-il.   
-Tu vas m'abandonner ? Encore ?  
-Non, je te promets que je reviendrai vite.  
-Tu dois rester ». 

En disant cela, leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque. Elles se frôlèrent à peine mais assez pour qu'Oswald en soi sûr. Il était certain d'avoir senti les lèvres d'Edward sur les siennes. C'était imperceptible mais il l'avait quand même senti. Edward s'en rendit compte aussi, il n'avait pas pu ignorer cette douceur. Ce n'était rien, ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser et leurs lèvres s'étaient uniquement frôlées à cause de leur proximité et pourtant, ça avait été si chaud et réconfortant. Soudain, l'alcool le ramena à la réalité et il tomba lourdement sur lui. Presque inconscient, il serra une dernière fois Oswald dans ses bras avant de totalement sombrer dans le noir.


	4. Inauguration

Quand il s'éveilla, il sentit immédiatement une odeur de cigarette. Il avait mal à la tête aussi mais il était persuadé que cette odeur l'avait réveillé. Il se redressa comme il put et aperçut la silhouette floue d'Oswald. Il fumait au bord de la fenêtre, penché vers l'extérieur. Les cendres de sa cigarette tombaient et il soufflait régulièrement de la fumée. 

« Je t'ai apporté ça » déclara Oswald sans se retourner. 

Edward ne comprit pas immédiatement alors après avoir écrasé sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Oswald lui remit entre les mains une nouvelle paire de lunettes. Un froid s'était jeté entre eux. Ils ne se regardaient pas, leurs paroles étaient brèves. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures et pourtant, les événements passés venaient de chambouler encore plus leur relation. 

« Rejoins moi au club quand tu seras prêt. On parlera de ton travail » dit-il avant de partir.

C'était étrange. Oswald ne savait pas si il était triste ou blessé mais le comportement d'Edward avait été inadmissible. S'approcher aussi près de lui, lui voler ce faux baiser... Il voulait le supplier de recommencer mais c'était une mauvaise idée. Oh il voulait lui supplier tellement de choses inavouables, il le souhaitait terriblement. Mais il tenait à ses secrets, à les vivre mentalement quand il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il ne pensait qu'à Edward sous toutes ses formes. Edward et ses incessantes énigmes, Edward et son sourire si charmeur, Edward et sa voix qui pouvait monter très haut dans les aigus quand il le voulait bien. Oh Edward, il le voulait tellement dans son cocon intime. Mais face à lui, il se construisait une armure impassible. À chaque instant, elle était sur le point de se fissurer et elle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Pendant une décennie, son armure avait été forte, impénétrable et voilà qu'en quelques jours, elle craquait tout le temps. 

Les prochains jours, il essaya d'oublier cette fameuse matinée. Il se plongeait dans le travail, préparait la future inauguration de l'Iceberg Lounge. La nouvelle commençait à se répandre en ville et cela intriguait beaucoup de monde. Tout le monde voulait avoir son invitation et assister à cela. De nombreuses personnes se souvenaient de ce club, de la sensation qu'il faisait en ville. Gotham avait vraiment besoin d'animations comme celles-ci. Et un matin, il se pointa. Edward était là, dans son bureau. Il s'était enfin décidé à venir. Il était beau, si beau... Il s'était bien coiffé et portait un costume vert foncé légèrement brillant. Pendant un instant, Oswald fit semblant d'être concentré sur des papiers et il le laissa patienter en face de lui. Il aimait cette petite supériorité qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui. 

« Alors, tu as pris ta décision ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes apporter à mon club ? questionna Oswald.  
-Sérieusement ? répondit-il en soufflant du nez. Allons, Oswald, tu sais très bien que je serai un atout pour l'Iceberg Lounge.  
-Dis moi, je veux que ce soit clair entre nous, dit-il en croisant les bras.  
-Et bien, j'ai pensé à un petit jeu qui pourrait rapporter beaucoup de monde et beaucoup d'argent.  
-Continue, ça m'intéresse.  
-J'en étais sûr, ricana-t-il. Que penses-tu du poker ? ».

Le lendemain, une table de poker trônait dans la pièce centrale de l'Iceberg Lounge. Elle était très élégante, traversée par des lignes dorées et des gravures glaciales. Edward lui avoua qu'il avait étudié ce jeu quand il était à Arkham. Il ne pariait pas d'argent avec ses camarades mais sa portion de nourriture et quelques médicaments. Il était plutôt doué pour ne pas dire qu'il était très doué. Edward était rapidement devenu un as dans la matière, étudiant chaque pronostique et hasard de ce sport mental. Tout semblait bien se préparer pour la réouverture de son club. Il ne restait que quelques papiers à signer et quelques livraisons à recevoir avant le jour J. 

« Comment on s'arrange ? Tu veux que je signe un contrat ? demanda Edward.  
-Oui, je te fais confiance mais bienvenue dans le monde de la légalité, ironisa-t-il. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, il se fait tard. Je t'ai gardé trop longtemps ce soir.  
-J'y suis habitué » répondit-il.

Ils avaient discuté des points les plus importants pour la réouverture pendant une bonne partie de la soirée et Oswald était crevé. Edward semblait inépuisable, remit sur pieds. Il était plein de ressources et de bonnes idées et semblait s'investir à 100% dans ce projet. Ça le faisait vibrer, penser à autres choses que ses mauvais souvenirs. Mais d'un autre côté, ça le rapprochait d'Oswald. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, il aurait voulu passer toutes ses journées en sa compagnie. Cependant, il avait brûlé certaines étapes la dernière fois... Peut-être qu'il recommencerait, il adorait jouer avec le feu, le faire fondre. Mais dernièrement, Oswald se montrait distant. Il n'aimait pas cela entre eux et il avait une petit idée pour régler ça.  
Il lui fit rapidement signer son contrat après l'avoir cherché parmi un pile de documents. C'était le début de leur nouvelle collaboration, des associés. Le contrat stipulait que 30% des parts lui revenaient et qu'une potentielle augmentation était envisageable dans le futur. 

« Finis les papiers pour ce soir, tu dois te reposer, annonça Edward. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en frissonnant.  
-Tu verras mais tiens toi près à beaucoup d'émotions.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tes surprises ne sont pas rassurantes.  
-C'est l'effet Riddler. On ouvre la semaine prochaine ?  
-Il y a un « on » maintenant ? remarqua Oswald. Je vais devoir rajouter un point d'interrogation sur les invitations ? se moqua-t-il.  
-Je vais mettre ce point d'interrogation sur toi » déclara-t-il mystérieusement. 

Edward était nonchalamment assit sur le bureau d'Oswald, penché vers lui lorsqu'il lui parlait. Ce soir, il s'était mis en valeur. Il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon vert foncé, pratiquement noir, et une chemise en soie blanche qui laissait apercevoir les lignes de son corps. Quand il s'inclinait vers lui, Oswald pouvait facilement plonger son regard sur son torse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté à son corps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était l'imaginer et là, il le détaillait parfaitement bien. Il était fin, imberbe, mais Edward mangeait correctement maintenant.

« Tu rougis, finit-il par lâcher.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? s'offusqua Oswald.  
-Monsieur Cobblepot voudrait en voir plus ? dit-il de façon lancinante en jouant avec le col de sa chemise.  
-Arrête donc avec ça, je suis fatigué. Si c'est ça ta surprise, tu peux la garder.  
-Oh non, ce n'est pas ça. Ce soir, je te propose autre chose pour te détendre. Ce soir, ce que je t'offre, c'est moi ».

Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. La respiration d'Oswald s’accéléra et son cœur battit de plus en plus vite. C'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait et ce dont il rêvait toutes les nuits. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était un rêve. Il dormait, c'était sûr. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Edward n'était pas assit sur lui, c'était impossible et pourtant, il sentait la chaleur de ses paumes sur son visage. _Embrasse-moi_. Néanmoins, Oswald revint à la réalité et fut pris de panique. Il tenta de le repousser, les mains en l'air comme si il redoutait de se faire toucher.

« Tu as peur ? demanda Edward. Je veux juste te faire du bien, _il_ veut cela pour toi. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? ».

Il fut incapable de répondre et fit juste non de la tête. 

« Écoute moi, reprit-il. Je sais qu'on a eu nos différends, que ça n'a pas toujours fonctionné entre nous mais ça ne t'a jamais empêché de m'aimer. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te ravises maintenant ? Dix ans séparés et tu m'oublies ? Tu enterres tout ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais, _il_ sait, que tu nous veux encore.  
-Tu ne comprends pas..., articula-t-il en osant le défier du regard. Tu m'as tout pris. Tu m'as fait croire que ça allait marcher entre nous, tu t'es moqué de moi. Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais des sentiments pour moi-  
-J'ai des sentiments pour toi !  
-Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! » cria Oswald. 

Edward se sentit comme un enfant sur qui on criait dessus, comme un enfant à qui on refusait une friandise. Il n'avait pas été un bon ami dans le passé et ça lui retombait dessus maintenant. Soudain, il pensa à une chose qui lui avait totalement échappé et tout s'éclaircit.

« Oswald, est-ce que tu as embrassé quelqu'un ces dix dernières années ?  
-Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? Tu n'as pas finis avec tes questions ? Tu m’embarrasses... Lève toi.  
-Réponds-moi. Tu as peur ?  
-Non, dit-il en baissant la tête.  
-Ne me mens pas, répondit-il en relevant son menton. Je veux la vérité, Oswald.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ma vie privée ? Lève toi ! » cria-t-il.

Cette fois, Edward obéit. Oswald s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée derrière son bureau, se retrouvant dos à lui, et admira la vue d'une Gotham plongée dans la nuit. La ville était illuminée par tous les panneaux publicitaires et bientôt, le néon de l'Iceberg Lounge rejoindra la luminosité de la nuit. 

« Chère Gotham, commença Oswald. Je ne peux rien lui cacher... C'est vrai, je n'ai rien tenté depuis dix ans, depuis toute ma vie et alors ? Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie, peut-être que j'attends la bonne personne.  
-Je suis la bonne personne, affirma Edward.  
-Oui tu l'es, mon cher. C'est bien ça le problème... ». 

Au même moment, Edward était derrière lui et il l'enlaça chaleureusement en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Personne ne l'avait touché ainsi et le seul qui était autorisé à le faire n'était autre que Edward Nygma. Le seul et l'unique qui pouvait tout lui faire et à qui il pardonnerait tout. Edward mit sa tête sur son épaule et déposa un petit baiser dessus. 

« C'est beau, murmura Oswald dont les lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans ses yeux.  
-Pas autant que toi ». 

Alors, il se retourna vers lui, se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds en passant ses mains derrière sa tête, fourrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Oswald vint cueillir ses lèvres sur les siennes, les scellant pour la toute première fois. Ils se détachèrent seulement pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur étreinte intime, enchaînant les tendres baisers sur leur bouche toute rougie. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, découvrant le goût de chacun, reprenant avec envie jusqu'à découvrir la saveur de leur langue. C'était humide mais agréable. Trop agréable. Oswald s'était toujours demandé la sensation que pouvait procurer un baiser, un vrai, et il avait sa réponse. C'était un bonheur absolu et il ne savait pas si il serait plus heureux un jour. 

« Tu veux bien me laisser une chance maintenant ? demanda Edward, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.  
-Oui, ne sois pas stupide ». 

La semaine suivante, l'Iceberg Lounge était complet. L'alcool coulait à flot et tout le monde acclamait le retour d'Oswald Cobblepot. Son club voyait défiler les plus grandes célébrités de Gotham et les personnes les plus influentes. Barbara était présente et ils étaient bien décidés à unir leur club. Aller vers le haut ensemble. Elle était ravie qu'il se range du côté de la légalité et que Nygma ait l'air de le suivre. Le monde de la criminalité était derrière eux, ça avait été une très grande partie de leur vie et ils ne le regrettaient pas. Une foule s'était réunie autour de la table de poker et Edward paraissait être le vainqueur. Il tirait les ficelles du jeu comme si il l'avait crée. Il avait étudié mentalement chaque potentiel hasard de ce jeu, chaque combinaison de cartes possibles et maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus que d'un jeu de logique. Il était le plus doué à ça. Au fil de la soirée, l'ambiance se réchauffa. Les gens profitaient de son club comme si ils l'avaient attendu depuis dix ans. Le retour du Roi de Gotham se faisait sentir, il retrouvait sa place, son trône. Il le méritait. Oswald avait tout donné pour cette ville, il était né entre ces murs et il mourrait dans sa terre. Il buvait son verre dans un coin VIP, observant Edward rafler la mise. Peut-être qu'il devait revoir son contrat et lui offrir une plus grande part... Quel aubaine pour son club, les billets s'étalaient partout autour de lui et il affichait complet pendant des mois. C'était une réussite.  
À travers la salle, son regard captura celui d'Edward et il sut qu'il voulait plus ce soir. Ils se retrouvaient souvent dans son bureau pour échanger de longs baisers, seulement ça et c'était déjà un réel bonheur pour Oswald. Parfois, leurs entrevues allaient un peu plus loin et Edward explorait sa nuque. Il y déposait ses lèvres, faisait courir sa langue dessus et recueillait ses petits gémissements. Oswald appréciait tout particulièrement tirer sur le col de chemise d'Edward et dévoiler son torse, le couvrir de sa bouche et descendre jusqu'au bas de son nombril. Dans ces moments-là, Oswald s'amusait beaucoup à le titiller, à le regarder d'un œil aguicheur. Il avait vécu toute sa vie sans oser et la seule personne avec qui il pouvait faire tomber ses barrières, c'était Edward. Celui-ci attendait les directives d'Oswald, se pliait à lui car il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Alors les nuits passèrent, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, embrassèrent leur corps là où personne ne les avait touché avant. Mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin, sauf ce soir là. Oswald en avait envie. Plongé dans ses yeux, son verre à la main, Edward sut immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas rentrer seul ce soir.


	5. Coup de fil

Edward n'avait pas remis les pieds au manoir Van Dahl depuis des années. C'est à peine si il osait entrer tant ce lieu lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Des bons comme des mauvais souvenirs. Oswald avait fait preuve de bonté en l’accueillant chez lui par le passé. Et maintenant, il semblait réitérer son invitation. Il eut quelques vertiges en redécouvrant ce lieu et du s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce fameux canapé où ses premiers sentiments étaient nés sans le savoir. Il ferait tout pour lui, il lui avait promis. Oswald savait que c'était dur pour lui, que ce lieu était hanté par l'amour mais aussi par la mort. 

« Rien n'a changé, déclara Edward, choqué.  
-Mais tout a changé entre nous, mon cher, répondit-il en caressant sa joue. Je ne veux pas que ma maison soit une source d'angoisse pour toi. Je veux que ce soit un lieu de paix pour toi et moi.  
-Tu te souviens de ce moment ?  
-Comment l'oublier ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce jour-là, dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.  
-Je ferais vraiment tout pour toi, tu sais...  
-Je sais, Edward, je sais ».

Il était stressé. Excité mais stressé quand même. Edward n'était qu'une boule de stress après tout. Perfectionniste, énigmatique, libre. Pourtant, il le désirait plus que tout au monde. Il avait passé dix ans dans une cellule où la lumière du jour ne passait pas, à s'imaginer des scènes que seul son esprit était capable de concevoir. Son esprit et le Riddler. Ils partageaient un certain attrait pour le Roi de Gotham, des envies qu'ils avaient fait tourner en boucle pendant une décennie et qui s'apprêtaient à se réaliser.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda Edward pour la énième fois avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'Oswald.  
-Oui ! ». 

Il n'avait jamais vue sa chambre, cette pièce aussi intime. Un grande lit trônait avec des tentures pourpres et de nombreux coussins reposaient dessus. Son lit ressemblait à un grand nid d'oiseau et il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque dessus. Quelques affaires personnelles étaient étalées sur la table de chevet comme un carnet et un cadre photo. Elle représentait une photo d'un article de journal quand il était maire avec son chef de cabinet. Lui. 

« Depuis combien de temps dors-tu avec ça ?  
-Depuis que j'ai été élu maire.  
-Tu m'aimes vraiment, dit-il. Il faut être fou pour ça.  
-Qui est le plus fou entre nous ? C'est toi qui était à Arkham » ironisa Oswald. 

Edward lui répondit par un large sourire, le genre de sourire qui lui coupait le souffle. Une fois la porte fermée, c'est comme si le monde s'abattait sur eux, comme si il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à espérer que de faire l'amour. L'Homme-mystère le plaqua contre un mur et cette fois-ci, il n'effleura pas ses lèvres mais les embrassa sauvagement. Oswald fut surpris mais répondit avec la même ferveur à ces baisers. Il s'accrocha désespérément à sa nuque tandis qu'Edward le souleva dans ses bras. Il tira sur ses cheveux et s'attaqua à son cou pâle, le dévora sans faim. Oswald laissa échapper quelques halètements mais sa jambe blessée lui faisait mal. Ils interrompirent leur étreinte pour s'asseoir sur le lit et il massa lui-même sa cheville. Edward en profita pour se déshabiller devant lui, pour retirer la chemise d'Oswald aussi. Il défit son pantalon et celui de son partenaire, s'agenouillant devant lui et caressant sa blessure. Il baisa sa jambe meurtrie en se délectant des doux sons que son amant faisait. 

« Je n'ai jamais vu ou touché _ça_ » déclara Oswald en pointant du doigt l'érection d'Edward.  
-Ça ne va pas te manger » répondit-il en riant. 

Au même moment, il fit glisser son caleçon et lui révéla entièrement son corps. Oswald détourna immédiatement le regard, ses joues enflammées.

« Seigneur, c'est... long.  
-Elle aimerait sympathiser avec la tienne, dit-il en le taquinant.  
-Personne ne m'a vu aussi nu, c'est déjà un effort que tu me vois juste en sous-vêtement. Regarde à quel point j'ai changé...  
-Oswald, tu es magnifique, le rassura-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, je n'ai qu'un œil qui voit correctement, j'ai pris trop de poids...  
-Et alors ? Ça n'a jamais été une question de physique entre nous. Je ne vais pas te reprocher d'avoir grossis après dix ans en prison ni d'avoir sacrifié ton œil pour moi. Regarde moi, je perds la tête depuis des années et tu as toujours accepté ça. Tu es fabuleux » ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Alors, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Oswald se mit entièrement nu devant lui. Il voulait partager cela avec lui mais il maudissait sa grande pudeur parfois. Il écarta légèrement les cuisses mais détourna le regard. Edward s'agenouilla alors devant lui et caressa ses cuisses. Mais il ne faisait pas cela comme un acte sexuel. C'était surtout pour le rassurer, pour lui assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il ne jugerait jamais son corps. Oswald se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, pressant fortement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis, il l'invita à s'allonger à ses côtés, la lampe de chevet était la seule source de lumière qui les éclairait. Dans ce faible halo lumineux, leurs corps se dessinaient et ils prirent le temps d'explorer ces lignes. Ils frissonnèrent à chaque caresse comme si ils redécouvraient cette douce sensation oubliée. Oswald se rapprocha finalement de lui, coupant la dernière distance entre eux. Leur peau enfin en contact, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer longuement son parfum tandis qu'Oswald fit taire ses gémissements contre son torse. La chaleur qu'émanait de leur corps était tellement forte et son épicentre se situait dans leur bas ventre. Leur pénis s'échauffaient entre eux, se cherchaient sans cesse et à chaque frottement, il leur était impossible de rester silencieux.  
Instinctivement, Edward ouvrit de plus en plus ses cuisses et mit entre les mains d'Oswald une belle quantité de lubrifiant. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait le sentir jouer à l'intérieur de lui. Il aventura alors une de ses mains, explorant timidement ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le Roi de Gotham s'apprêtait à le pénétrer d'un doigt, doucement, sans douleur jusqu'à ce que son index soit parfaitement bien enfoui en lui. Edward s'enfonça dans les draps, le sourire aux lèvres lorsque son partenaire lui insuffla de longues pénétrations. Il s'offrait à lui, cette nuit leur appartenait. Petit à petit, Edward s'écartait de plus en plus, lui laissant la place pour deux doigts et bien plus encore. Oswald découvrait cette chair tendre et il y mettait tout son cœur pour ne pas lui faire mal. Les encouragements de son amant le rassurait et lui donnait envie de poursuivre ses efforts. 

« Plus vite, Oswald... Oh Seigneur, oui... comme ça oui... Tu es trop bon avec moi ». 

Edward se masturbait partiellement en même temps, s'adonnant à encore plus de plaisir. Il repensait à toutes ces nuits où il avait désiré cela, à tous ces rêves où Oswald le possédait, à tous ces fantasmes qu'il avait eu le temps d'imaginer en profondeur. Petit à petit, il se libérait d'un poids, laissant venir en lui cet autre _lui_. Il méritait d'être là, de vivre cela ensemble. Edward le prévint rapidement, la voix hachée, qu'il allait venir et soudain, son regard laissa place à celui de son alter ego. Le Riddler était là, partageant enfin cette précieuse intimité avec celui qui l'avait créé. 

« Tu m'as manqué, Riddler, chuchota Oswald.  
-Prends moi, dit-il autoritairement. J'attends ça depuis des années ». 

Oswald appréhendait un peu cela, il en avait très envie mais il avait peur de mal faire. Il n'était pas stressé cette fois, il voulait juste vivre l'instant présent. Alors il se laissa guider par les mots doux de son partenaire, l'implorant de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Doucement, il plaça son gland à l'entrée de son derrière, s'enfonçant délicatement en lui. Edward s'ouvrit immédiatement, intensément lubrifié. Il pinça ses lèvres et finit par lâcher un râle de plaisir lorsqu'Oswald fut bien en lui. Celui-ci avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés et s'extasiait de cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu. C'était si bon d'être en lui, d'être aussi connecté et en paix. C'était si chaud, brûlant... Oswald découvrait cela tout comme Edward. Ils vivaient cela ensemble et d'un premier coup de bassin, le Riddler instaura un rythme léger mais provocateur. Oswald entama alors de longs va-et-vient, s'enfonçant sans cesse en lui. Ils ne purent retenir leur plaisir plus longtemps, chantant en chœur des louanges pleines d'amour et de désir. Leur respiration était devenue incontrôlable, c'est à peine si ils parvenaient à retrouver leur souffle. Mais cela ne les fit pas s'arrêter, ils en demandaient encore et encore comme si demain n'existait pas.  
Edward s'accrochait à sa nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait, il semblait insatiable. Il le voulait tout entier, tout lui donner et tout recevoir de lui. Enfin, les pièces de son puzzle cérébral se rassemblèrent, Oswald était le seul à pouvoir résoudre son énigme. Oswald s'allongea complètement sur lui, le bousculant de l'intérieur en continu, et embrassa son torse, sa peau, sa chair, le dévorant sans faim. Il lécha son corps, ses tétons, ses clavicules. Il voulait le goûter entièrement. À certains moments, Oswald appuyait sur un point très spécial au fond d'Edward et cela le faisait tressauter. Plus il insistait sur sa prostate, plus il était prêt à jouir. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'Oswald le comble entièrement. Ça allait arriver, ça montait, il le sentait, il le savait et sans crier gare, le Roi de Gotham jouit en lui, le remplit de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Ainsi, Edward se laissa aller complètement et partagea avec lui sa jouissance. 

Ils reprirent leur souffle. Oswald n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une personne, il n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un. C'était magique, intense, unique. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, enfin réunis et plus rien ne pourra les séparer. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, à s'aimer, à se câliner encore un peu avant de s'endormir. Mais leur nuit allait être courte. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais une ombre rôdait dans Gotham. Une ombre connue, crainte, admirée. En effet, ce n'était autre que Jeremiah qui, à peine réveillé de sa fausse convalescence, avait déjà fait des siennes. C'est aux alentours des six heures du matin qu'un coup de fil éveilla Oswald. Il se défit comme il put de l'étreinte d'Edward et décrocha. 

« Oui ? dit-il, la voix enrouée.  
-Il a pris ma fille ! » hurla la voix de Barbara à l'autre bout du fil.


	6. Ace Chemicals

« Ed, debout ! On doit y aller ! ».

Il s'étira sans vraiment comprendre et jeta un œil sur l'heure. Six heures du matin... Pourquoi le réveillait-il aussi tôt ? Edward se replongea sous la couette, ignorant les paroles d'Oswald. Il était fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de se lever maintenant. Le sommeil lui avait beaucoup manqué à Arkham et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait s'en priver. Hors de questions de se réveiller. Mais il continuait de le secouer, de lui dire de se lever, qu'il devait y aller. D'un coup, il retira la couette et le força à se redresser. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? maugréa-t-il en s'habillant.   
-C'est Jeremiah ! Il... Il... Il... On doit aller voir Barbara. Maintenant ! ». 

À peine habillé, Oswald le tira par le bras et il prit le volant de sa voiture. Il démarra sans aucune légèreté. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci sur la route. Il pris les raccourcis qu'il connaissait et refusait de freiner malgré les demandes d'Edward. Il avait mal à la tête et ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Était-il en train de rêver ? Peut-être. Mais ça cognait en lui, dans son cerveau, ça lui disait que cette situation n'était pas normale.

« Tu as bien dit Jeremiah tout à l'heure ? Pourtant, il est pratiquement mort.  
-Pratiquement oui, c'est bien ça le problème, répondit Oswald en tournant sèchement à droite.  
-Je ne comprends pas. J'ai passé dix ans avec lui et je t'assure qu'il ne peut rien faire.   
-Il faisait semblant, expliqua-t-il en se garant rapidement. Viens, c'est urgent ». 

Edward eut du mal à reconnaître le club des Sirens mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il aperçu Barbara. Cheveux roux et blessée. À terre. Ça faisait du bien de la voir mal en point, cette fois c'était lui qui était au dessus d'elle. Il dissimula sa satisfaction, feignit de rester indifférent mais au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et cette pensée le faisait jubiler. Ce qu'il comprenait moins, c'était pourquoi Oswald tenait tant à lui venir en aide justement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans cette histoire ? Quel était son rôle ? 

« Où est-il ? demanda Oswald en l'aidant à se redresser.  
-Il a dit « Là où tout à commencé », répondit-elle douloureusement.   
-Une idée, Ed ?   
-Ace Chemicals. Attendez, je ne comprends vraiment rien. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?   
-Jeremiah a kidnappé sa fille, s'exclama une voix.   
-Selina ? Tu as bien changé, dit-il en se retournant. Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris ?   
-Selina, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant, supplia Barbara. J'ai besoin de toi.   
-Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas les revoir, vociféra-t-elle en analysant sa blessure. C'est bon, tu ne te videras pas de ton sang, il a mal visé. Je dois juste extraire l'éclat de la balle.   
-On ne devrait pas appeler un médecin ? questionna simplement Oswald.   
-Les mêmes médecins qui n'ont pas pu sauver Tabitha ? » renchérit-elle agressivement.

Oswald se releva, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire griffer. Edward était parti chercher de la glace et lorsqu'il revint, il put constater que l'ambiance était très pesante. Il aida alors Barbara car il était plus compétent en médecine que Selina. 

« Oswald, je t'ai rendu un immense service. Fais de même pour moi, articula Barbara.  
-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?  
-C'est ma fille, elle a besoin de moi tout comme tu as besoin de lui. J'ai accepté ton offre déloyale, j'ai risqué beaucoup de choses pour ce que tu m'as demandé. C'est à ton tour maintenant. Fais le ou je lui dis tout, menaça-t-elle. Selina, tu l'accompagnes.  
-Quoi ? se plaignit-elle. Ok, mais je ne garantis pas qu'il revienne en vie.  
-C'est quoi cette histoire bon sang ? Un mot de plus et je lui arrache cette balle, déclara Edward. La petite fille a besoin de sa maman en bonne état, n'est-ce pas ? Ne merdez pas et allez y.   
-Tu confies ta vie à ce fou ? poursuivit Selina.   
-Je n'ai pas le choix et si tu connais quelqu'un de plus intelligent que lui, fais moi signe » répondit-elle en souffrant. 

Oswald serra fort la main d'Edward et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. Il lui murmura à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard.

« Je te l'avais dit, il y a un truc entre eux, affirma Selina.  
-Hum ! » prononça Oswald, gêné. 

Ace Chemicals n'était pas très loin d'ici. Il fallait surtout traverser la ville mais le lieu était plutôt bien accessible le matin. Selina ne décrocha pas un mot dans la voiture, elle ne faisait que le regarder et ça le déstabilisait. Elle devait sûrement s'imaginer toutes les différentes manières de le tuer, ce genre de choses. Mettre un Pingouin dans un congélateur, lui couper définitivement sa jambe blessée, que de douces pensées. Mais Oswald s'en fichait, ce n'était pas elle qui allait mettre fin à ses jours. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouver Ed, il s'accrochait encore plus à la vie car il comptait bien finir vieux et tout ridé à ses côtés. Personne ne pouvait le tuer, ni Selina, ni Jeremiah. Personne.   
En arrivant sur les lieux, l'usine semblait désaffectée mais rien ne laissait croire que le danger était à l'intérieur. Oswald dû suivre les pas de Selina, elle savait être plus discrète que lui. Ils se cachèrent un instant derrière de grandes caisses et lorsqu'ils observèrent à l'intérieur, ils virent la terreur sur le visage de la jeune Barbara-Lee. Elle était suspendue par les mains au dessus d'une grande cuve pleine de produits chimiques et toxiques et ses joues étaient recouvertes de larmes. Sa bouche couverte par un gros sparadrap, elle ne pouvait pas crier. Et soudain, ils firent leur apparition. Jeremiah s'en prenait à Jim Gordon. Il luttait contre lui, se cramponnant à la corde qui retenait sa fille. Oswald s'apprêtait à se précipiter dans l'usine mais Selina le retînt. Ils devaient être plus rusé que ça. Mais le Roi de Gotham n'en fit qu'à sa tête comme toujours et pénétra dans cette scène de théâtre tragique. 

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui avons-nous là ? Mon frère m'a parlé de vous, un certain Pingouin et un chat, ricana-t-il. Ça fait encore plus de monde pour le spectacle !  
-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Ed est moins fou que lui » déclara Selina en s'élançant sur Jeremiah.

Oswald ne répondit rien, il en était incapable. Il était paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. Barbara-Lee le fixait, les yeux pleins de larmes et ça le déchirait de voir cela. Jim tenait la corde comme il pouvait mais ses nombreuses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Jeremiah lui avait brisé plusieurs côtes et il saignait à la tête. Alors quand il vit la corde glisser, Oswald se précipita sur Jim et attrapa la corde de justesse. Pendant ce temps, Selina faisait passer un sale moment à Jeremiah mais il parvint à la projeter en arrière. Elle s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur. L'ombre de Jeremiah les recouvrait, il était imposant, effrayant.

« Vous commencez à m'énerver, vous gâchez mon spectacle ! s'écria-t-il. Je suppose que c'est sa chère maman qui t'envoie, sa maman qui est venue pleurer pour que tu sauves sa petite fille. Et bien tu diras à sa maman que sa fille n'est qu'une bouillie ! » ajouta-t-il en lui assénant un coup de poing au visage. 

Il ne lâchait rien. Oswald s'accrochait à cette corde avec Jim. Ils ne pouvaient pas lâcher, c'était impossible, inconcevable. Rien ne les ferait lâcher. Malgré la douleur et l'épuisement, ils la tinrent. Oswald se mit à cracher du sang et Jeremiah s'attaqua à son œil. En quelques coups, il eut un œil au beurre noir. Sa vision avait déjà baissée mais dans son malheur, Jeremiah s'était attaqué à son œil déjà malvoyant. Il allait définitivement le perdre, il en était sûr. 

« Je vous ai déjà raconté l'histoire de cette cicatrice ? annonça Jeremiah en pointant sa cuisse. Un jour à l'asile, un de ces jours où j'ai joué la comédie, mes camarades m'emmerdaient. Ils m'emmerdaient toujours. Celui qui visait ma tête gagnait 100 points. 100 points de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Et donc un beau jour, il y en a un qui a vraiment voulu m'emmerder. Il a pris un scalpel, un fou avec un scalpel, vous y croyez ? Quel beau monde à Arkham ! Et ce fou, il a planté son scalpel dans ma cuisse, juste ici. Et vous savez quoi ? C'était votre cher amoureux, susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'Oswald. Alors je me ferai un plaisir de lui rendre la pareille ».

D'un coup sec, il planta une lame dans la cuisse d'Oswald et celui-ci tomba à terre, hurlant de douleur mais ses mains tenaient toujours la corde. Jim se concentrait aussi pour la tenir, incapable de se battre et de la tenir en même temps. Ils étaient fichus. 

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai appris ? Ce fou a été libéré avant moi ! Comment ? Je vais vous le dire, monsieur le détective, oh non c'est le commissaire maintenant. Notre petit Pingouin ici présent a bien magouillé avec ta maman, Barbara-Lee. Et oui, ces deux-là nous ont bien eu. Et pour quelle raison au final ? Pour un bon pactole évidemment ! cria-t-il en en sortant la lame qui était toujours plantée dans la jambe d'Oswald. 

Rien ne pouvait être pire que ça et pourtant, il le vit. Oswald le vit, il en était certain. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais il était sûr qu'il avait tout entendu. Son cœur se décomposa lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Edward qui était resté caché à l'abri des regards. Il fit non de la tête, les genoux à terre et ne lutta plus. 

« Bon ! Puisqu'il faut tout faire tout seul ici, je ne vais pas me gêner » dit-il en commençant à trancher l'épaisse corde qui maintenait suspendue Barbara-Lee. 

Edward ne pouvait rien faire, si il sortait, Jeremiah lui trancherait la gorge et il n'avait pas envie de risquer sa vie pour une gamine. Il était aussi tellement secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il connaissait Oswald et son attrait pour l'argent. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça le problème. Mais il ne lui avait jamais avoué ce marché avec Barbara, il ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité. Il ne supportait pas les mensonges et encore moins ceux d'Oswald. Et maintenant, ils risquaient gros. Jeremiah était malin. Révéler cela devant le commissaire, brillante idée...  
Mais alors que la corde devenait de plus en plus fine, une silhouette noire intervint. D'un coup, une pièce de métal en forme de chauve-souris se retrouva plantée dans la main de Jeremiah. Celui-ci eut une exclamation de joie mais il continuait de couper avec son autre main. Au même moment, il fut stopper par le fouet de Selina. Elle venait de reprendre conscience et était bien décidée à en finir maintenant. Une seconde lame volante vint s'écraser contre sa tête et il s'écroula enfin, la corde presque coupée. Elle ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Selina et Edward se précipitèrent pour aider Oswald et Jim à faire remonter Barbara-Lee. Elle était sauvée, en vie, terrorisée mais en vie, en vie, vivante. Jim la serra dans ses bras, sa fille dans ses bras enfin. Oswald se laissa tomber en arrière, ignorant tout sauf cette petite fille qui le regardait encore. Il était à peine éveillé, son œil fermé, sa bouche ensanglantée, sa jambe détruite. Alors c'était ça de sauver quelqu'un ? De faire le bien ? Il remarqua à peine qu'il était dans les bras d'Edward, que son corps le recouvrait entièrement de sa chaleur. Tout ce sang sur eux, c'était un carnage au final. Il sombra à son tour, épuisé, souffrant et il n'entendait qu'une seule chose, les « je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » qu'Edward lui chuchotait à l'oreille. 

Sans savoir comment, il se réveilla à l'hôpital. Edward était là, il lui tenait la main. Oswald lui sourit difficilement et immédiatement, il se mit à pleurer. Il sentait que ses larmes ne coulaient que d'un œil. Edward avait une mine grave, il savait aussi. Il essuya tendrement ses larmes et l'embrassa doucement. Plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir ça. Mais il avait une terrible nouvelle à lui annoncer. Gordon voulait un procès. Suite aux révélations de Jeremiah et aux confirmations de Barbara, il voulait un procès et ils risquaient de retourner en prison et à l'asile.

« Je te promets que ça n'arrivera jamais, annonça Oswald. On va s'en sortir, personne ne nous séparera, tu m'entends. Personne ».


	7. Le procès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette fin vous conviendra, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser :)

Le Pingouin avait les meilleurs avocats. Il avait viré ceux qui l'avaient envoyé en prison. Cette fois, il était encore plus armé. Ils allaient les défendre, tous les deux. La veille du procès, ils avaient révisé toute leur stratégie. Ça devait fonctionner, c'était le mot d'ordre. Hors de question pour eux de revivre ces dix dernières années. Edward ne dormait plus, il était irritable. Il venait à peine de sortir et déjà, on voulait l'enfermer à nouveau. Il luttait pour ne pas replonger dans la drogue et les abus de l'alcool, il luttait tellement fort que sa colère se déversait sur n'importe qui, même sur Oswald parfois.

« C'est de ta faute ! explosa-t-il dès que les avocats furent parti. Sans ton petit marché, on n'en serait pas là !  
-Tu serais encore à Arkham sans ça, répliqua Oswald, fatigué.  
-J'aurais préféré y rester, ça m'aurait éviter tout ce bordel ! cria-t-il, hors de lui. J'ai besoin d'être libre, tu comprends ça ?  
-Ed, ça ira.  
-Pas Ed. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que ça fait d'être enfermé en lui, d'être libre seulement quand il le souhaite. Je ne peux pas être enfermé encore, je ne peux pas... Pourquoi m'as-tu libéré si c'est pour m'enfermer à nouveau ?  
-Je n'avais pas prévu ça, expliqua-t-il calmement. Je-  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? lui coupa-t-il la parole.  
-Je ne t'ai pas menti, je ne voyais juste pas l'intérêt de te dévoiler ça. C'est si grave que ça ? Grâce à ça, on a enfin pu être ensemble, vraiment ensemble. Calme toi, s'il te plaît, je suis fatigué ».

Edward prit une grande inspiration. Il savait qu'il agissait mal mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser. Il voulait juste en finir avec cette histoire. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils préparaient leur procès et c'était épuisant. Quant à Oswald, il était très marqué mentalement. Physiquement, ça avait été dur mais le pire était derrière lui. À présent, il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars et le travail était son seul remède. L'Iceberg Lounge devait continuer à tourner. Son alliance avec les Sirens marchait bien mais cette histoire de procès était devenue médiatique. La presse et la télévision s'en étaient emparées. Suite au drame d'Ace Chemicals, l'affaire courait sur toutes les bouches de Gotham. C'était un scandale. Alors la veille du procès, ils étaient encore plus à cran. Edward alluma une cigarette et dans la nuit noire, ils fumèrent ensemble sans un mot. Oswald adorait la nuit. Personne ne pouvait le voir et dans ces moments là, il pleurait en silence que d'un œil. Edward était au courant et il aurait tout fait pour lui offrir un œil. Malheureusement, il l'avait entièrement perdu suite à l'agression de Jeremiah. Oswald portait une prothèse oculaire très réaliste mais qui ne lui permettait pas de voir. Il avait perdu ses réflexes, s'était entraîné à tirer mais il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire.  
Parfois, Oswald était pris de crises d'angoisse. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête quand ça arrivait : Jeremiah. Et si il lui avait crevé son autre œil ? Il serait complètement aveugle. Edward savait le réconforter, prendre soin de lui.

« Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, articula Oswald entre deux sanglots. Et maintenant, ils veulent t'éloigner de moi encore.  
-Chut, je ne leur permettrais pas, je te le jure, le berça-t-il.  
-Je ne veux pas te perdre, pleura-t-il. Je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi...  
-Aucune cellule ne nous séparera, rien ni personne... ». 

***

Jim était perdu. Il n'aurait jamais cru devoir traverser ce genre de situation aussi délicate dans sa carrière. Il se sentait piégé entre Barbara qui risquait elle aussi une peine de prison mais il ne pouvait pas enlever sa mère à leur fille. Depuis sa grossesse, Barbara avait changé. Elle voulait élever sa fille dans un monde où elle serait présente pour elle et Jim ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait fait du bon travail. Lui, il était un père pris par son travail. Il se libérait du temps pour sa fille mais pas assez selon lui. Heureusement que Lee était là pour l'épauler, Harvey aussi... Ce dernier tentait d'apaiser son dur choix à faire. Il lui rappelait le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru ensemble, les hauts comme les bas. Après tout, il n'était qu'un flic au fond de lui. Cependant, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, c'était les yeux suppliants de Barbara-Lee qui lui implorait de ne pas envoyer l'homme pingouin en prison. Que faire ? Appliquer la loi ou la contourner, la corrompre ? Jim n'aurait jamais cru que sa famille se retrouverait autant impliquer dans cette affaire et que sa fille le supplierait de ne rien faire de mal. 

« Sauve le Pingouin, sauve le Pingouin, répétait-elle en boucle. Ne le sépare pas de son amoureux ! ».

Ça aussi c'était nouveau mais pas surprenant. Jim avait passé sa vie à les voir se tourner autour, tout Gotham avait assisté à leurs mélodrames. C'était le ragot au cœur des soirées et même sa fille de dix ans s'en rendait compte. Jim ne pensait pas être aussi sensible mais ça lui rappelait sa propre séparation avec Lee et la perte de leur bébé. Cette situation était de plus en plus cruelle et il avait l'impression d'être le méchant de l'histoire. 

***

Le jour du procès, très médiatisé, Oswald et Edward laissèrent beaucoup parler leurs avocats. La stratégie initiale était de les modérer, qu'ils restent calmes et soit détendus. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire car à chaque instant, Oswald empêchait Edward de se lever et vice-versa. Mais face aux arguments de la police, ils perdaient peu à peu leur confiance. Phase deux de la stratégie, leur plan B personnel quand Edward fut appelé à la barre :

« Et pour finir, j'aimerais rappeler que je serai un atout pour le GCPD. Laissez moi m'expliquer. Vous vous souvenez tous du Refuge, de l'affreuse manipulation que j'ai subi et qui m'a conduit à dix ans à Arkham. Dix ans alors que je suis innocent, je peux le prouver, déclara-t-il en remettant un dossier au juge. Ces informations sont connues du GCPD et pourtant, elles n'ont pas été rendue publique car la vérité, c'est que l'armée est responsable de ce massacre ! Et j'ai payé pendant dix ans pour rien, enfermé, accusé à tort alors que j'ai été le seul à résoudre le mystère du meurtrier du Refuge ! Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir reconsidérer ce procès. Merci votre honneur ». 

C'était un retournement total. La nouvelle fit un scandale, tout le monde de souvenait de ce tragique événement. Le procès prit alors une tournure différente et les accusations visèrent la police. Quant à Oswald, il justifia son acte comme une évasion libératrice et honnête. Il savait très bien jouer avec les mots et ça fonctionnait toujours, surtout dans une telle situation. Au final, ce procès fut un soulagement. Oswald reconnut uniquement la pression qu'il avait exercé sur Barbara et elle fut acquittée. Le verdict tomba quelques jours plus tard. Malgré ce retournement de situation, le suspens était à son comble et ces quelques jours leur avaient semblé être une éternité. Entre temps, leur couple était sous le feu des projecteurs malgré eux. Les habitants de Gotham voulaient en savoir plus sur cette romance entre l'ancien maire de la ville et son chef de cabinet. Leur parcours était incroyable. De porteur de parapluie à Roi de Gotham pour l'un et de scientifique au Riddler pour l'autre, ils représentaient un mystère pour cette ville et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter leur popularité. 

« Non coupable ». 

Edward s'effondra sur sa chaise. Un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahi. Le regard dans le vide, il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était réel. Oswald serra déjà des poignées de main. Cette histoire était derrière eux maintenant, c'était fini. Ils étaient vraiment libres cette fois. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Sans se retenir, Edward offrit aux journalistes ce qu'ils voulaient. Il empoigna Oswald et l'embrassa fortement, ce baiser immortalisé par les photographes. Il n'en avait que faire, Edward voulait juste le remercier, l'embrasser, l'aimer. Il ne voyait pas le monde autour d'eux, il ne voyait qu'Oswald. Seulement lui. Pour toujours. Celui-ci fut un peu plus gêné mais après tout, leur histoire faisait déjà le tour de la ville. Le GCPD reçut une lourde amende et dû dédommager Edward d'une grosse somme. Quelques jours plus tard, l'affaire du Refuge fut rendue officiellement publique. La photo de leur baiser aussi.  
À l'abri des regards, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils n'avaient envie que d'une chose, c'était de faire l'amour, de ne faire plus qu'un. Ils pensaient à la même chose au même moment. Edward n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Il se jeta sur lui et encore tout habillés, ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Edward était euphorique à chaque caresse et il ne supportait plus le tissu entre eux. Il voulait le contrôle aujourd'hui, le posséder, pénétrer son âme et qu'il le remercie pour cela. Oswald était une personne plus calme dans ses envies mais il n'hésitait pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Il était entièrement prêt pour lui. 

« Doucement, doucement, mon cher, déclara Oswald en se déshabillant lentement.  
-Je ne peux pas attendre, je veux te faire subir des choses si intimes, je veux tellement être en toi, répondit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.  
-Ed, je suis totalement à toi » lui rappela-t-il en écartant ses cuisses. 

Il admira la vue, cette délicieuse vue et lentement, il lécha son gland. Sa verge était dur et sous ce premier contact humide, Oswald gémissait fort. Il aurait voulu fourrer sa bite au fond de sa gorge tant la sensation était incroyable. Edward le suçait comme si il en avait toujours eu envie. Il aimait entendre ses sons obscènes qu'Oswald faisait, il aimait entendre les bruits de succions de sa bouche sur sa queue. Il aimait tout chez lui, il aimait le voir se cambrer quand il le pénétrait avec ses doigts. Oswald était entièrement soumis dans ces moments-là. Ses doigts bien lubrifiés, Edward jouait en lui, les écartait et ça le rendait fou. Il tirait sur ses cheveux en même temps qu'il recevait les pénétrations d'Edward et les caresses de sa langue sur son sexe. 

« Ed, Ed... Je vais jouir si tu continues... Oh Seigneur oui comme ça... » articula-t-il.

Oswald se sentait remplit partout. Il s'empalait lui-même sur les doigts de son partenaire, s'extasiant à chaque fois de cette sensation si particulière. Il avait fait tomber ses barrières et se donnait à lui sans aucune retenue. Edward était le meilleur et le seul amant de sa vie. Soudain, Edward se redressa et lui tendit sa verge. Le regard dominant, Oswald se pencha vers lui et obéit en silence. Il goûta pour la toute première fois cette chair chaude, léchant, suçant, appréciant beaucoup cela. Son regard plongé dans celui d'Edward, il prenait son temps pour lui faire du bien, pour lui faire une pipe dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. La respiration de son partenaire s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il l'enfonçait dans sa bouche. Un seul mot régnait dans leur tête. Libre, libre, libre. Ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, rien ne leur était interdit. Ainsi, Oswald l'accueillit entièrement lorsqu'Edward jouit entre ses lèvres. Ce dernier lâcha un râle libérateur, contemplant son partenaire qui avala sa semence chaude. 

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, s'exclama Oswald en s'essuyant la bouche.  
-Désolé mon amour mais je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Tu faisais ça si bien, répliqua-t-il. Laisse moi juste te récompenser, ajouta-t-il en s'installant entre ses cuisses  
-Edward, tu... ».

Mais il fut coupé lorsqu'il glissa sa langue entre ses fesses, dégustant cette feuille de rose. Oswald ne répondit plus de rien. Il était incapable d'exprimer une seule phrase correcte tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était intense. Edward lui dévorait littéralement le derrière et se délectait des doux sons que son compagnon faisait. Oswald le suppliait de continuer, de le prendre car il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il le voulait entièrement, complètement. Alors, lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était bien lubrifié, Edward commença ses lentes pénétrations. Oswald écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, surpris de réaliser à quel point il pouvait s'ouvrir pour sa longueur. 

« Stop, stop stop... Ne bouge pas !  
-Ça te fait trop mal ? s'inquiéta Edward en s'immobilisant.  
-Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ça... rougit-il.  
-Dis moi alors, tu veux que je fasse ça d'une autre manière ?  
-Non, c'est parfait, c'est parfait Edward... Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais me prendre dans tes bras en même temps...  
-Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour » répondit-il en l'enlaçant. 

Oswald poursuivit lui-même la pénétration d'Edward, ses hanches se mouvant vers lui. Il reprit alors ses doux mouvements, ces mouvements qui révélaient le secret de leur amour, un amour si sincère qu'ils avaient attendu toute leur vie. Enlacés ainsi, ils étaient si proches pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Edward allait plus vite et les jambes d'Oswald s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le poussant encore plus loin en lui. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements, l'implorant de continuer, de le prendre encore et encore jusqu'à le frapper là où ça pouvait exploser. Les derniers jours avaient été si durs et éprouvants. À cet instant, ils décompressaient, lâchaient prise car ils avaient maintenant toute la vie pour s'aimer, pour refermer certaines brèches et en ouvrir d'autres.  
Ça montait si vite quand Edward le touchait de cette façon. Oswald tentait de se retenir mais son amant ne lui laissait aucune seconde de répit. Il voulait lui infliger un immense plaisir, le faire monter très très haut et ça fonctionnait à merveille. Edward insistait sur sa prostate, le besognant sans arrêt et soudain, Oswald atteignit un orgasme si puissant qu'il en oublia tout sauf son amant. Il convulsa autour de sa bite, se répandant sur son torse et celui d'Edward. Celui-ci étouffa ses cris de jouissance en l'embrassant et au même moment, il vînt en lui. Oswald geignit, les jambes tremblotantes. Edward se laissa alors tomber entièrement sur lui, sous l'emprise des caresses d'Oswald dans sa chevelure. 

« Et cette surprise alors ? prononça Oswald après un long moment.  
-Oh... Tu verras demain à l'Iceberg Lougne, répondit-il en bâillant.  
-Ed, je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime Oswald, je t'aime ».

Oswald se logea dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de courir vers lui, de se laisser guider par ses sentiments. L'amour l'avait effrayé, tenté, dégoûté et maintenant il était comblé. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être réel et pourtant, il était amoureux du même homme depuis plus d'une décennie. 

Le lendemain soir, la soirée au club était calme. C'était une soirée uniquement pour les habitués et la partie de poker se déroulait bien. Les conversations étaient tournées vers leur procès, vers eux mais ils n'écoutaient pas. Oswald avait les yeux rivés sur le pianiste. Il n'osait pas aller le voir. Edward lui prit donc la main et l'accompagna vers le piano. Le jeune homme qui était en train de jouer ne s'arrêta pas mais il leva les yeux vers eux. C'était lui, c'était son fils. Oswald n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple surprise, c'était tout son monde qui s'écroulait à nouveau. Edward arborait un sourire fier, il avait toujours de bonnes idées. Oswald se maintenait debout grâce à sa canne, les yeux remplis de larmes. Martin lui laissa donc de la place pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et il termina son morceau. 

« Tu es réel, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en reniflant.

Martin acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit son père dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant et cela réchauffa tellement le cœur d'Oswald qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Toutes ces émotions dernièrement, c'était trop pour lui. Accoudé au piano, Edward admira leur retrouvaille en se rémémorant les moments passés avec Oswald quand ils jouaient du piano ensemble il y a fort longtemps. Ainsi s'achève cette histoire, Edward avait finalement trouvé son rôle. Après tout, si ils s'aimaient, c'était « parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi » pensa-t-il.


End file.
